


Safe Place to Land

by Naminaee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ユーリ!!! on ICE
Genre: Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Minami is a smol precious bean, Romance, Smol Minami, Smol Yurio, Some original characters included, VictUuri, Victuri, Yuri and Victor both have sons, Yurio is a smol angry bean, he really loves everyone though, lots of fluff, single dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminaee/pseuds/Naminaee
Summary: Despite his lack of interest, Victor Nikiforov is constantly the topic of discussion amongst the playgroup moms.The intelligent eyes of a stranger across the playground quickly capture Victors own interest. When his son, Yuri makes an unlikely friend it will bring Victor face to face with this stranger, the widowed Yuuri Katsuki and his son, Minami. Armed with the help of two small children, can Victor capture Yuuri's already cracked heart of glass?





	

* * *

“Dad! Daadd!” A small voice called from down the hall.

Yuuri grumbled and rolled over to face the opposite direction of the noise.

“Daddy! Dad! C’mon you have to get up now” the tiny voice called, this time much louder, now in the same room as Yuuri.

“Five more minutes” Yuuri grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head. His lips tugged into the smile as he felt a slight tug on the blankets and the sounds of little limbs and protests of a tiny voice as the owner tried to climb up onto the bed.

“Daddy! C’mon now” Yuuri’s smile was a full blown grin now as he felt the pitter patter of feet across his bed, the next minute tiny hands were vigorously shaking his form.

Yuuri let out a pretend huff in annoyance.

“Okay, I’ll get up but only if…”

“If?” The chirpy voice prompted.

“Only if I can do this too you!” Yuuri cried as he sat up, grabbing the squealing toddler from his side and proceeding to tickle him. The child cried out in delight.

“D-daddy! No more!” laughed the small boy, desperately trying to wiggle out of his father’s grasp. Yuuri finally relented letting the small child go and swinging his legs over the other side of the bed.

“Alright, Minami – what’s for breakfast?”

Minami pouted ignoring his father, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks.

“Hmpf” Minami grumbled. Yuuri chuckled.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri ruffled his son’s hair. The young boy looked up at his father in annoyance.

“I’m a big boy now! I don’t get tickled anymore”

“Is that so? Well, big boys also get themselves dressed while Daddy makes pancakes for breakfast!”

The mention of pancakes quickly lured the small boy from his state of eternal brooding, he was a mess of limbs and huffs as he climbed down from the high bed. Yuuri also stood up, yawning away the last remnants of slumber.

“Minami, you go get ready and I’ll put breakfast on”

The small child raced down the hall, small feet padding on the wooden floors. Yuuri quickly dressed before trudging into the kitchen. He put a cup of coffee on before he went about making pancakes for the pair of them.

Minami emerged from his bedroom a few minutes later, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, his fluffy hair and sticking out in all directions. He walked up to his father, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s legs, grinning up at him. Yuuri ran his hand through the downy fluff that was Minami’s sandy blonde hair, his fingers weaved through the unusual strawberry blonde streak in the front.

“Just like your mothers” Yuuri mused. “Alright, pancake time!”  
  
Minami squealed and clamoured into his chair at the table, delighted. Yuuri placed the plate down in front of the boy and he wasted no time in getting started. Yuuri flicked through the paper as he ate his own breakfast.  

“Anyway, my new friend has the same name as you Daddy! His name is Yuri – “ Yuuri half listened, not really absorbing what Minami was telling him. “We all call him Yurio though, he’s a year older than me and he can be bossy but the other kids don’t understand him—“

“— he said today he was going to help me build an even bigger sandcastle though, can you believe that Dad? Daddy? DAD?” Minami called, thumping a little fist down on the table. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Uh – you made a new friend?” Yuuri grinned sheepishly.

“Daddyy! Listen!” Minami cried, pouting. Yuuri gave the clock a sideways glance and suddenly leapt to his feet in alarm.

“You’ll have to tell me in the car Minami! We’re going to be late!”

Like most mornings in the Katsuki household – what started as a slow, leisurely start to the day turned into a rush to get Minami to day care on time.

“I’ve got to start setting my alarm for earlier” Yuri thought to himself, bending down to lace up Minami’s sneakers. After making sure Minami had all the things he needed and grabbing what was necessary for his own work, Yuuri was rushing Minami out of the house and into the car.

"Say goodbye to mom" Yuuri called to Minami as he quickly put his own shoes on. 

"Bye Mommy!" Minami called to the picture in the hall as he was ushered out of the house. 

"Bye Aoi" Yuuri said, closing the door behind him, feeling a soft pang in his chest. 

The drive to the day care centre wasn’t long, only about fifteen minutes but that didn’t stop Minami from practically vibrating in his car seat.

“Excited?”

“Yeah! I want see Yurio” the small child squealed, shaking his tiny fists and jumping up and down in his seat.  He was practically climbing out of the car seat as they pulled into the parking lot. Minami clamoured out of the car as soon as Yuuri unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Minami! Come back here!” Yuuri ordered as the child proceeded to sprint towards the gate, being the obedient child that he was Minami waited for his father to reach his side before grabbing his hand.

“I wonder how big our sandcastle will be?” Minami mused. “Maybe so big that we’ll be able to live in it”.

The four year old continued his babbling as they walked up the steps and into the building.

“Here, go hand your fruit over to the teacher and I’ll put your bag away”.

“Yes, Daddy!” Minami said, taking the fruit and skipping over to his teacher. Yuuri took Minami’s bag and hung it up on one of the free hooks, checking its contents to make sure Minami had everything he’d need.

He couldn’t help listening to the group of gossiping mothers that stood around the bag racks every morning.

“He’s here! He’s here” one of the mothers announced quietly.

“He’s as good looking as ever” another one stated.

“Who’d have thought though? Retired skating legend – Victor Nikiforov enrolling his son at our local day care!”

“Didn’t you hear though? It’s the closest day care to the ice rink where Victor trains his students”

Yuuri blinked at the mothers, bewildered that these women could talk about the same topic day in and day out.

He knew who Victor was though, five time gold winning ice skating champion – turned coach and choreographer after he had retired. He was quite the spectacle here.

Oh, how the mothers here fawned over him! There was always a group of them surrounding him.

Yuuri was the opposite in every sense. While Victor seemed to create a scene, always the centre of attention – Yuuri was quiet and understated. He preferred to stay out of the spot light. Which suited him find. Most mornings he’d drop Minami off, say a few quick hellos to the day care workers and leave. Sometimes he’d even say hello to the parents of the children Minami seemed to frequently play with. On the rare occasion he would meet with them to arrange play dates.

Victor hadn’t recently been able to drop his child off at day care or so it seemed. Today’s visit was a treat, apparently.

Yuuri avoided the mother’s and walked out into playground, trying to locate Minami.

A tell-tale squeal soon alerted Yuuri to his son’s whereabouts.

Across the playground, Minami had seemed to attach himself to another little boy.

“Yurio! You’re here! You’re here” Minami sung, wrapping his arms around the other little boy.

“Huh? Let go of me. Stop hanging around me” The other boy muttered in a harsh tone, although his eyes were soft and his cheeks pink, contradicting his harsh tone.

“I told my Daddy all about you yesterday! I told him what good friends we are” Minami beamed. He was ray of pure sunshine. Yuuri couldn’t help his small smile.

“F-friends…who said we were friends?” The other blonde haired boy muttered, turning his head to look away from Minami.

“You did yesterday silly!” Minami had let go of the other boy but now held his hand.

“I don’t recall this!” The blonde declared, pouting. Minami simply laughed. Minami surveyed the playground and smiled in delight as he spotted his father, lurking towards the back of the playground.

“Daddy!” he yelled, racing across the grass. He stopped a few steps, seeming to forget something. He turned on his heel, walking back to boy. He gripped his hand before pulling him along, towards Yuuri.  
  
“Daddy! This is Yuri! We call him Yurio though, this is my friend I told you about this morning” Minami declared as he raced up to his father, Yuri seemed to have trouble keeping pace with Minami.

“Yurio! This is my daddy! He’s super nice! He made pancakes for me this morning. His name is Yuuri too” Minami seemed to talk a mile a minute. “Can Yuri come over today Daddy?”

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuri” Yuuri greeted the small boy, he looked around Minami’s age.

“Hello, Mister Katsuki” Yurio greeted, his cheeks tinged with pink.

“So, can he Dad? Can he? Can he?”

“Woah, woah. Perhaps not today” Minami looked crestfallen. “But perhaps, if I speak to Yuri’s mother or father we can arrange something” Minami perked up.

“Did you hear that Yurio? Daddy will talk to your daddy”

“Yeah, I suppose so” Yurio looked away, smiling slightly, cheeks tinged with pink.

“Talk to me about what?” A pleasant voice called approaching.

“Yurio’s daddy!” Minami declared.

Yuuri looked up in shock, indeed seeing a silver haired stranger approaching. The playgroup mother’s weren’t wrong.

Victor Nikiforov had the kind of looks that made your heart race, Yuuri was no exception to this. The beautiful man in front of him made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

“Hi, I’m Victor. Victor Nikiforov. This is my son – Yuri Nikiforov” Victor beamed at Yuuri as he held out a hand. Yuuri took it in his own.

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki, this is my son, Minami”

“It’s nice to meet you two, I’ve heard a lot about you Minami”

“Really?” The small boy screamed, looking at Yurio in delight.

“Pfft, no I haven’t. Be quiet, Dad”

“Now, now. My precious son” Victor teased. “Why don’t you two go play?”

The boys looked at each other before racing off to the playground. Yuuri almost hoped they didn’t go. Victor made him far too nervous, he could feel the eyes of the playgroup mothers burning into his skin.

“So, Yuuri. I’ve seen you here a lot but never really had a chance to speak to you” Victor said, unleashing the full force of his penetrative blue eyes onto Yuuri.

“No, I guess not” Yuuri muttered, staring at the ground.

“Of course, we’ll have to remedy this. Since, Yurio and Minami are such good friends, I’m sure they’ll be spending a lot more time with one another”

“S-sure”

“Which also means we will be seeing a lot more of one another” Victor smiled brightly.

“Yeah…I mean – w-wait! What?” Yuuri said, bewildered.

Victor took a step towards Yuuri, closing the distance and leaning close to the other man. He placed his lips next to his hear, brushing his fingers slightly against Yuuri’s.

“I’m saying – I’d like to get to know you better, Yuuri” Victor drawled in a low voice, causing the hairs on Yuuri’s neck to stand up. Victor made him unbelievably nervous, Yuuri wasn’t sure why either.

“Ah…umm” Yuuri could only form in response.

“Oh! Look at the time! I must go! We’ll have to work something off for later in the week, bye Yuuri!” Victor called over his shoulder, winking at the other male.

All Yuuri could do was blink after Victors retreating form.

**Author's Note:**

> How cute are smol Yurio and Minami ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me frolicking over at tumblr: http://naminaee.tumblr.com/  
> Follow for my latest anime obsessions (mostly my gay ships //.//), fanfic updates and the occasional fan art I post!


End file.
